Neverland
by xoxocarebearxoxo
Summary: 17 year old orphan Cara is sick of her dull, ordinary life back in the orphanage. She begins to lose all hope of ever finding adventure until a young boy from a strange world brings her to his home and gives her the chance to discover herself in a place where growing up is nothing but an illusion and dreams become reality.
1. Chapter 1

I browsed the endless shelves of useless knick knacks eyeing them closely. Though I had no intention of buying any of these things it didn't mean I'd leave there empty handed. I took a quick glance over to the store clerk who was blissfully unaware of my presence. I swiftly slid piles of trinkets into my messenger bag. Christmas was rapidly approaching and the kids back at the orphanage deserved at least one good holiday full of happiness and joy, their lives were suckish as is. Perhaps these simple gestures would mean something to the young girls of Sunny Ridge Orphanage. Don't let the name fool you, Sunny Ridge aint no ray of sunshine. It was more like the depths of hell in a 2 story building. By now it seemed as if the manager was catching on to my little scheme so to prevent further suspicions I decked at of there as quickly as possible. The crisp December air nipped at my neck as I pulled my parker up farther to cover my neck. The snow had quickly turned to sludge and it slushed around my beaten up, warn out combat boots. The walk back to hell was only a few blocks away but I had no intention of returning so quickly. I scooted in and out of stores picking at little doodads for the girls and hastily making my way out of the shops before ever getting into altercations with angry workers. In no time at all I faced the gray, cracked building that was home. I sighed before yanking open the steel door. Tip toeing inside I silently made my way up the stairs. They creaked with every step I took and I cursed the gods who seemed to be punishing me for sneaking out. Just as I made my way to my bedroom door and reached for the knob a wrinkly, gangly hand smacked it shut with enough force to knock out Rocky Balboa. At that point I faced the facts, I'd been caught.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cara Hood, how stupid do you think I am?"

Her ear piercing, nasally voice made me want to fling myself out a window.

"Stupid? Ms. Fields I would never call someone as intellectually intelligent as yourself stupid. It just wouldn't be right." I remarked sarcastically.

"Ha-ha Cara, you're hysterical. I hope your little joyride today was well worth it because that is the last time it will ever happen. You're grounded young lady. I month, you may leave your room for meals and hygiene purposes but other than that you are banned from leaving the premises again. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ms. Fields." I muttered.

God sometimes that woman could be such a bitch. I couldn't stand her. I've been in this place since I was 10. My parents died while on vacation in some tropical place I can't remember the name of. Having no relatives that would be willing to take me in I went to the next best thing…Sunny Ridge. So for the past 7 years I have lived in misery and anguish yearning for someone to come and rescue me. But every adoption day turned out the same. All the little girls would be adopted and though I was happy for them I wished that could be me. Happy and joyous with a new family to call my own. That would never happen now though. 17 was far too old to be adopted. No one wanted a kid who was basically an adult. After Fields left I trudged into my secluded room and threw myself down on my mattress. It was hardly a mattress actually. More like a blanket on top of some bricks. It was late at night at the time and mandatory bed time was in an hour or so. I decided however to turn in early. The day's events had proven to be exhausting and I yearned for the comfort of sleep to take me away from the world and all the problems I faced within it. I pulled open my curtains so the falling snow was the last thing I saw as I drifted off to sleep. I pulled my blanket up over my body and stared at the white flakes that were gingerly descending on the outside. I felt my eyelids get heavy as darkness consumed me. But not before a figure appeared in my window that looked oddly enough like a boy.


End file.
